Start of Something
by kdr2730
Summary: Aria's life gets turned upside down when she returns to Rosewood from Iceland.
1. Life Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

At the age of 14 Aria Montgomery was different from the rest of her friends. She had pink streaks in her hair, she didn't want to be exactly like her best friend, Alison DiLaurentis and she had as hopeless crush on Ali's older brother, Jason. He had blonde hair and these gorgeous green eyes that you could get lost in.

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all sat in a circle in Alison's room. She had come up with new kind of game. It was a combination of spin the bottle and truth or date. Each of them had black and red strip of paper in front of them. The black strip meant dare while red meant truth. When someone spun the bottle it would land on either red or black, if landed in the middle it was the spinner's choice. They had exhausted the movies and gossip earlier in the night, plus Jason and his friends had come in and taken over the living room sending the girls up stairs. Spencer had just spun and dared Hanna to call her crush Caleb Rivers and tell him that she would like to see him shirtless more often. Alison had just rolled her eyes, when Ali dared something it was always slightly mean. After Spencer, it was her turn none the less and the bottle landed on black in front of Aria.

As soon as the bottle stopped spinning the dynamic in the room changed. The other three girls knew that Aria and Alison had had some sort of argument and that Aria wasn't backing down on how she felt about it. Aria began breathing heavily, none of their other friends knew that the argument had been about Jason. Alison kept a calm look on her face as she taped her chin trying to think of a good dare for Aria.

She already had a good idea of one, "Okay. Aria I dare you to go downstairs and kiss Jason while sitting on his lap." she said with a smile on her face.  
"Fine. I'll be right back." Aria said standing, not letting Ali get too smug about her dare.  
"Wait." She said when Aria reached the door. "We'll need proof that you actually did it." she said looking at Hanna, "Hanna grab my camera and go downstairs with Aria."  
"Ali." Hanna pleaded. All of the other girls were terrified of Jason.  
"Don't whine Hanna. It's not attractive. Now grab my camera and head downstairs. I don't know how much longer they will be here." Ali commanded.  
Emily and Spencer just sat there looking at Alison like she had three heads. They couldn't figure out why she wanted Aria to kiss Jason.

Hanna grabbed Ali's camera and followed Aria down stairs, "Why did she dare you to kiss Jason?" she asked.  
"Because she found out I have a crush on him." Aria told her friend. "That's what our argument last weekend was about. I won't back down on having a crush on Jason and Ali is trying to make me see that he is too old or whatever for me." She continued.  
"Aria he is 19. That's 5 years between you guys." Hanna said quietly. "Plus you've heard what happens at the parties him and his friends go to. He has tons more experience."  
"Hanna, I'm not trying to sleep with him." Aria said curtly, "I just think he is cute and I don't mind looking at him. Come on even you like to check him out."  
Both girls stopped when they got to the bottom of the stairs. Aria looked at Hanna, she would never admit this in front of Ali, but this dare scared her.

Leaving the staircase both Aria and Hanna crept towards the living room. "What do you two want?" Garrett Reynolds asked coming up behind them, scaring them.  
Hanna dropped Ali's camera, "I. um. We. Uh." Was all she got out before bending down to pick up the camera.  
Garrett looked at Aria to explain. Even Jason's friends knew that she was the only powder puff girl that wasn't scared of him. "I'm down here on a dare from Ali and Hanna has to get the proof." Aria said looking at the ground.  
Smirking, "Well then by all means let's get this dare over with." He said putting his hands on Hanna and Aria's shoulder leading them into the living room. "Hey Jason look who I found. Two scared powder puff girls." Garrett finished as he sat down beside his best friends.  
Jason looked over at the two, "Shouldn't you two be upstairs playing dolls with Ali or something?" he asked sarcastically pausing the movie they were watching.  
"We don't play with dolls." Hanna squeaked.  
"Oo trying to stand up for herself." Ian said moving to sit on the arm of the couch on the other side of Jason. "Ya know she's kinda cute." He added hitting Garrett's arm.  
Aria just covered her face with hands and shook her head. She was going to kill Ali for this.  
"Actually pink hair there is down here on a dare from Alison and miss squeak has to get the proof." Garrett explained.  
"What kind of dare?" Ian asked moving around the back of the couch to stand beside Hanna.  
"I have to kiss Jason." Aria spouted out glaring at Garrett.  
Garrett and Ian just looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Jason's beer ended up all over the coffee table, "You have to do what?" he asked wiping his mouth with his hand.  
"I have to sit on your lap and kiss you." Aria said looking at her feet.  
If Garrett and Ian had been laughing hard before they were rolling now. Jason just sat there and stared at Aria.  
"Well come on. Let's see that kiss." Ian said shoving Aria towards Jason.  
Aria stiffened when she got close to Jason. He looked pissed and now she was scared. Hanna had scurried around to the other side of the coffee table to get away from Ian and so she could get the best shot possible for Ali.  
"For the love of God. It's just a kiss." Jason said grabbing Aria by the waist and pulling her down to his lap.  
Aria squeaked when she landed, but put her arms around Jason's neck looking up at him. Garrett and Ian both leaned in while Hanna had the camera all ready to snap the picture. Jason slipped his arms around Aria and leaned his head down. Aria quickly pressed her lips to his and tried to get up.  
"Aria, I didn't get it." Hanna said looking at her friend with a red face.  
Aria just glared at her. Smiling Jason turned Aria's head towards his and pressed his mouth fully against hers. Giving Aria her first kiss. As soon as the flash from the camera went off Garrett and Ian slapped Jason.  
"Alright your dare is done." Jason said almost pushing Aria off his lap.  
Aria and Hanna just squeaked and ran upstairs.

On the stairs Aria paused and touched her lips. She had just kissed Jason DiLaurentis. Hanna looked at her friend, "is he a good kisser?" she curiously.  
Aria just nodded her head and they walked back into Ali's room. "What took you two so long?" she wanted to know, "I think I have grey hair."  
"Stop being so dramatic Ali. We weren't gone that long." Aria said sitting back down.  
Ignoring Aria, "Hanna did you get proof?" holding her hand out for her camera. Alison took her camera from Hanna and looked at the picture. Aria and Jason actually kissed. She was starting to see red, her brothers hands were on Aria's small waist and he seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as Aria.  
"Well I have to say I'm impressed. You actually did it." she said smugly shutting her camera off.  
"Of course I did." Aria retorted.  
"No need to get defensive Aria. I just wasn't sure you would since you have a crush on him." Ali said spilling her friend's secret.  
"You like Jason." Emily and Spencer both screeched turning to look at her.  
"Yes. Well I have a crush on him." Aria said picking at her nail polish. She couldn't believe Ali pulled that. "I know nothing will ever come of it." she added quietly.  
"Okay Em. It's your turn." Ali said ignoring the fact that she had just humiliated Aria.  
Emily spun the bottle and it landed on red in front of Ali, "Okay, Ali do you like Ian?" Emily asked.  
"Yes." She stated proudly, playing with her curly hair.

Jason sat down stairs drinking his beer trying to relax but his two idiot best friends could only talk about the kiss he had just had with one of Ali's best friends. What the hell was she trying to pull, Jason thought. Garrett kept asking how soft pink hair's lips were, soft really soft Jason would answer in his head. Ian wanted to know what it felt like to have a powder puff girl on his lap, not as weird as it should have been, Jason thought. Frankly he couldn't get the kiss out of his head either he just wasn't go to talk about it. Aria's hands had been soft coming into his hair and her lips were full for her only being 14. Nope, that's stopping right there, Jason told himself. I'm not going to start thinking about one of Ali's friends that way. No, especially not that one, he added before he tried to concentrate on the movie.

Soon the girls all got tired and got ready for bed. Aria was fully pissed at Ali. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends had done that. She had made her go downstairs and kiss the guy she had a huge crush on and then told their other friends that she liked him. Yes they had fought about Aria's crush on Jason, but she wasn't stupid, she knew that nothing would ever happen between her and Jason. He was getting ready to go away for his sophomore year of college and they were getting ready to start high school. Walking back into Ali's room after finishing in the bath room Aria just laid down on her sleeping bag, she wanted to cry but didn't want the others to hear her.

"Aria." Ali asked moving towards her friend.  
"Go away Ali. I don't want to talk." Aria responded rolling to face the wall.  
"I'm sorry. I just thought they had a right to know."  
"Yeah right." Aria responded rolling back over. "You're pissed because I actually did the dare. You didn't think I would." She finished.  
"I…"  
"Go to bed Ali!"

Getting up Aria knew that the rest of the girls were asleep including, Ali. Opening the door she headed down stairs, journal in hand. She needed somewhere to think and not worry about Ali seeing what it was about. Slipping out the back door Aria went to sit at the patio set that was in the back yard. The moon was hitting it so she would have enough light to write by, thank goodness for a full moon, she thought opening her journal.

_I kissed Jason! Well actually he kissed me because Hanna didn't get the picture the first time. Ali's stupid dares. I still can't believe she made me do that. I know she's pissed because I won't say I don't like him, but I don't want to lie. I do like Jason. When he isn't around those two idiots he calls friends he is really nice and funny. He makes me feel as if he under stands me. I don't get what is so wrong with that. It's not like I'm picking out china. Does a dare that involves a kiss count as a first kiss? Cause if it does then Jason was my first kiss, sweet! But I don't think it does and normally I would ask Ali, but I can't this time. _

Aria finished writing in her journal and then put her face in her hands and finally allowed herself to cry. Her best friends had humiliated her and didn't care. Yes Ali was a bitch but this was almost too far. It wasn't Aria's fault she found Jason attractive, was it?

Jason had come home to a dark house. He knew that all of the power puffs would be asleep which was good. It meant that he didn't have to worry about seeing Aria until the next day. He was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water when he heard the stairs squeak and saw Aria coming down and then head outside. What is she doing? Being curious he followed her and watched her write in what looked like a journal and then start crying. Nope, not going there. Not getting involved with a crying girl, he thought to himself as he watched. Jason knew this had something do with Ali, he had heard them the weekend before arguing about him, he had missed the first part of the argument but he had found out that Aria had a crush on him but he had kind of already figured that one out. Ali was pissed that one of her friends actually saw him as a person but Aria wouldn't back down from saying he wasn't as bad as Ali made him out to be.


	2. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money only enjoyment. **

* * *

The past year had flown by. Aria returned from Iceland wondering if things would ever go back to normal. The girls had all kept in touch but something seemed to be lost in translation. Hanna had finally gotten down to her ideal weight and beat anorexia, oh and was dating Caleb Rivers. Emily had come out of the closet to them and was dating this great girl named Maya. Spencer was still Spencer, but she had started dating Toby Cavanaugh. Alison was still queen bee and was dating Noel Kahn. From what Aria got from everything things were going great. Well everything except her family. She was still keeping her Dad's dirty secret.

After dropping Mike off at school Aria took the car home and walked around her neighborhood and ended up at the DiLaurentis house. Sitting on the front porch was the one guy that had filled her thoughts for the past two years, Jason. He looked amazing. Ali had told her that he had forgone his fall semester sophomore year to go to rehab and get clean. Well whatever he had done it agreed with him. Even from a distance, Aria could see that his eyes were clear for the first time in years and he still had somewhat shaggy blonde hair. Hair that she was desperate to run her hands through.

Jason was sitting on the front porch of his house waiting for his girlfriend, CeCe Drake, to come out with the lemonade when he saw someone walking towards the house. Shifting he was able to see that it was Aria. His heart started to flutter, God I haven't felt that in a long time.  
"Aria?" Jason asked.  
"Hey Jason. Is Ali home?" she asked  
"No, she went with the other puffs to get pizza. I think they were heading back here though."  
"Puffs? I see you finally shortened the nickname." Aria said laughing at the old nickname. "Is it okay if I just wait for them here? If I try to find them we will miss each other." She added motioning to sit beside him.  
"Yeah that's cool. You're probably right. Rosewood is just big enough to miss someone on the street." He said nudging her shoulder.  
Smiling, "You look good Jason." She told him honestly.  
"So Ali told you I went to rehab." Jason said rubbing his neck.  
"Yeah she did." Aria nodded, "But whatever you did it agrees with you. You look great. Your eyes are clear for the first time since I've known you." She told him happily.  
"Thanks Aria." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders to give her a hug.  
CeCe had opened the front door just in time to see her boyfriend of 4 months hug another girl. She was livid. She didn't know who the little brunette was but she didn't like her.  
"You know what I most lividly remember?" Jason asked smiling.  
"What?" Aria asked curiously. Please say the kiss, please say the kiss, was what was going through her mind.  
"Your pink hair and that dare that Ali made you do." He said looking down at her. "The one where you had to sit on my lap and kiss me."  
Yay! She thought, "I was so mad at Ali for making me do that." Aria admitted.  
"Well you weren't the only one who wanted that kiss to happen." Jason admitted quietly.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I had sort of a thing for you. You were different from the other puffs. You didn't put up me." He told her, looking into her shocked hazel eyes.  
Now CeCe was beyond livid. Her boyfriend had liked another girl and there he was right in front of her flirting with her. How old is this girl 12? She thought.

Aria was about to say something when Spencer's highlander pulled into the driveway and Alison jumped out, "ARIA!" she squealed running over. Alison wrapped her up tight in a hug, "I see you have met my new and improved brother." She said teasing Jason.  
"Thanks Al." Jason said standing up.  
Emily, Spencer and Hanna all came over and gave Aria hugs and asked how she was. Jason in the meantime had stolen about 3 pieces of pizza, "Jason stop eating our pizza." Ali commanded.  
Jason just chuckled and closed the box. "Come on lets go inside so we actually have some snacks to eat for the sleepover. Can you stay Aria?" Alison asked.  
"I'll call home and see." She answered following the girls.  
"Ug, move CeCe." Ali whined. "God you would think she lives here with how she acts." She said as she went inside.  
Aria turned back and smiled at Jason and got a glare from CeCe.

Once the front door shut, "That wasn't necessary CeCe." Jason said aggravated.  
"Jason you just told her that what you remember most from before rehab was kissing her." CeCe whined, "I'm your girlfriend. The girl deserved a glare."  
"No she didn't." Jason shot back getting angry. "Aria is a friend of Ali's. I've known her for years and yeah I remember that kiss because I found afterwards that it was her first." He said stepping towards her. "She had this big crush on me and I thought it was cute."  
"So you don't want to kiss her again?"  
"No. Like you said you're my girlfriend, Aria's not." He said cupping CeCe's face, "Plus I love you." He finished by kissing her.

Inside the house Aria was antsy, "who was that and why did she glare at me?" she asked no one in particular.  
"That's CeCe Drake." Emily answered sitting down beside her.  
"She's Jason's girlfriend." Hanna explained picking up a small piece of pizza, "They've been dating for what 4 mouths or so."  
"Oh." Aria responded saddened by the news.  
"Aria please tell me you didn't hold a candle for Jason the whole time you were in Iceland?" Spencer said joining them on the couch.  
"I didn't." she sputtered, actually she had. "I'm just surprised. None of you guys mentioned it."  
"It wasn't really big news." Alison said sitting in the lazy boy, "Plus our parents hate her. Oh and he remembers kissing you."  
"Yeah he told me that." Aria said looking towards the window, slightly broken hearted. "I just don't know why."  
"He found out it was your first kiss." Ali told her matter of factly.  
"Ali you didn't." she pleaded.  
"She did." Their other three friends chimed in as Alison put in A Cinderella Story.

The week that Aria had arrived home flew by and then school started. Walking in on the first day was weird but nice because she had her best friends on her sides. Yes she was the only one single but she was okay with that, eventually she would find someone to take away the 9th wheel sting. Getting to her first period she noticed that they had new teacher.  
"Hello everyone I'm Mr. Fitz and I'm your new English teacher. And just because I'm new doesn't mean you can walk all over me." He stated looking around the room.  
He's cute, too bad he's our teacher, Aria thought. "Aria Montgomery, are you here?"  
"What? Oh yeah I'm here. Sorry." She said.  
"Good. Great." Mr. Fitz said looking down at the roster, that's when Aria noticed the wedding band.

After class, "Okay so our new English teacher is totally crush worthy. Don't you think Aria?" Ali asked nudging her elbow.  
"He's cute. But he's also married." Aria responded distracted.

A month into the school year and everything was going great. The girls felt as if they hadn't been away from each other for a year. Aria was becoming okay with being the 9th wheel because her friends never made her feel like it. At dances Toby, Noel and Caleb all promised that they would all ask Aria to dance at least once. She was having fun and enjoying being home. Soon that bubble burst when her Mom found out about her Dad's affair with his TA.

Sitting at the café, "I can't believe my parents are getting a divorce. Scratch that. I can't believe I kept my Dad's dirty secret. I should have told my Mom when I found out." Aria said trying not to cry.  
Hanna put her arms around her, "It'll be okay. You can stay at my house anytime that the fighting gets too bad." She said squeezing her hurting friend, "I already asked my Mom." Hanna knew what this was like her parents had gotten divorced when the girls had been in 6th grade.  
"We're all here for you Aria." Spencer said patting her hand.  
"Whatever you need." Emily agreed.  
"What are you and Mike going to do?" Ali asked, "I mean do you get to pick who you live with?"  
"Our Dad wants us with him, but our Mom won't let that happen." Aria said gulping in air like she was losing it all, "Our Dad moved in with Meredith. Apparently going to Iceland didn't stop the affair." She said breaking down.

The girls all scooted in closer to their friend and kept people from staring, but Aria wasn't making a big scene. She was mostly just crying and trying not to blubber. When they left Aria told the girls that she just wanted to walk alone and think. So they all hugged and went their separate ways, the girls to their houses and Aria to walk around before heading home.

Walking past a dark alley Aria felt her hair being pulled and all the sudden someone had their hands around her neck. Struggling she tried to kick but the person just tighten their grip on her neck making it hard to breathe.

"Poor little Aria Montgomery. Life not going your way?" someone asked in a snide tone.

Aria tried to look around but she was getting dizzy and couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly there was light in her eyes and she could see blonde hair. Before she knew what was going she was being thrown against the brick wall in the alley. She tried to scream but her throat was burning and then things started to get more and more fuzzy, "Stay the hell away from Jason DiLaurentis! He's mine!" the voice said before all went black in Aria's mind.


	3. Finding Aria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Jason was heading back to school tomorrow but tonight he was out with Toby, Caleb and Noel getting pizza. When they left the pizzeria there was a black lab wandering around barking at people and starting to walk away. It came up the guys and barked at them repeatedly and then started to run away, "I think he wants us to follow him." Noel said starting to follow the dog. The guys just nodded and followed the animal down an alley. The dog laid down beside a pair of short legs and rested its head and paws on them and started to whimper. Upon seeing the mess dark brown curls Jason started to have problems breathing.

Rushing towards the little body Jason moved the hair out of the face and saw Aria. Noel was right beside him petting the dog to get it to stop whimpering. Caleb had his cell phone out and was already calling 911. Toby was trying to keep Jason calm as he knelt beside her. "Aria, come on Aria." He kept saying. Toby finally pulled Jason away and knelt down seeing if she had a pulse, "She has a pulse but it's faint." He told the others moving out of the way so Jason could be back beside her. He put his hands in her hair and felt something sticky, "she's bleeding." He said looking at his hands covered in her blood. The four guys looked at the ground around Aria's head and saw the blood and all of them started to freak out. Jason sat down beside her and put his arms around her middle which is when he found the crumpled piece of paper, _Stay the hell away from Jason DiLaurentis! He's mine!_, was all it said. Toby and Caleb had been looking over his shoulder and looked to Noel. The four guys now had an idea of who had done this to Aria.

Soon the ambulance was there followed by the police. All four guys answered the questions; we followed a crazed dog and found her. She was bleeding when we got to her. No she wasn't awake. We don't know and didn't see who did it. Before the cops left Jason stopped Garrett and handed him the note, "This was in the inner pocket of her jacket." He told his former friend.  
"Well I'm guessing you wouldn't write a note about yourself." Garrett said taking the note. Jason just glared at him.

The four friends all started to their cars to go get their girls and head to the hospital, but Jason was delayed when the young black lab followed behind him whimpering. Stopping Jason bent down, "You want to come with me don't you?" he asked the animal. The dog just licked his face in return. "Well I can't really tell you no, especially since you found Aria and brought us to her. Come on." He said standing. Getting to his car he opened the passenger side and let the lab in. The drive to the Montgomery house was short and Jason was glad but he wasn't exactly thrilled to be giving this news. Standing on the porch Jason got a good look at himself, his jeans from the knees down were covered in blood, his hands were in just as bad shape and his shirt had quite a bit on it too, but he didn't care, so he knocked.

Ella Montgomery opened the front door to a scary looking Jason DiLaurentis, "Jason what happened to you?" she asked as she tried to get him to come inside.  
"Nothing happened to me." He said shuffling his feet, "It's Aria." He said.  
"What about Aria? Is she okay?" Her voice breaking, "Please don't tell me this blood is from her." Ella demanded starting to cry.  
Jason just nodded, giving this woman her worst nightmare.  
"Mike! Mike get down here now! We have to go!" She started to yell. "How did you find her?" she asked Jason frantically.  
"I didn't actually. The dog in my front seat did and brought me to her." Jason explained.  
Mike had come down stairs with shoes in his hand and stopped on a dime when he saw Jason, "What happened to you?" he asked apprehensively.  
"It's not Jason, its Aria." His Mom told him, "We need to go. She's at the hospital." Ella explained while locking the front door.  
"Should we call Dad?" Mike asked nervously.  
"No. Actually we probably should but I don't know how to get ahold of him." She said walking towards the cars.  
"When did you get a dog?" Mike asked Jason.  
"Tonight, I think." Jason said.

Aria had been rushed to the hospital and was in the middle of surgery when her Mom and brother arrived. They were both told by the police that Aria had been beaten severely. After the surgery to stop the internal bleeding Ella and Mike found out that Aria was in a coma and the doctors didn't know if she would pull through. She had significant head trauma but it didn't look like any brain damage. They just had to wait for her brain to want to wake her up, there is no real time table for this, the doctors told them. Ell and Mike were both told that she was lucky to have been found when she was because it saved her life, if she had been found even 5 minutes later she wouldn't have made it.

Jason had rushed home from the Montgomery's to find Noel's car already in the driveway along with CeCe's. Jumping out of the car, the little dog followed him and started to growl when he spotted CeCe. Alison came running up to him asking if it was true, if Aria had really been beaten. Ignoring her Jason went to CeCe, "What are you doing in town?" he asked.  
"I came to see you." She cooed.  
"I thought you said you have a huge test on Monday."  
"I do, but I missed you."  
"So you didn't bring some of your friends down and beat the hell out of Aria." He accused stepping towards her.  
CeCe tried to get close but the lab put himself between her and Jason and snarled angrily at her. "Jason what is this?" she asked pointing at the dog.  
"It's a dog who doesn't seem to like you too much." Jason replied trying to calm himself down. Something about the way the dog was acting told him CeCe had everything to do with what happened to Aria. "What are you really doing in Rosewood CeCe?" he asked.  
"I told you."  
"You're lying!" Jason shouted, losing his temper for the first time in almost a year. He heard Alison start to cry. "Cause if you just came to see me then this dog wouldn't be snarling at you like he is."  
"Fine I came to Rosewood to see that little home wrecker. The one you swear you don't have feelings for." CeCe said putting her hands on her hips, "But I didn't hurt her."  
"There was a note in her jacket pocket that told her to stay the hell away from the me, CeCe." Jason shot back growing angrier by the second,  
"You're the only person I know who is threatened by her."  
"Look yes I did tell her to stay away from you, but that was for us. I love you, Jason." She said pleading, knowing that Jason had her pinned.  
"You need to leave now!" he told her shortly.  
"Jason."  
"Leave now! We're done CeCe. I don't want to see you ever again!" Jason shouted starting to shake.  
CeCe tried to speak but Kenneth DiLaurentis came up behind his angry son, "You are no longer welcome at this house. You need to leave." He said evenly placing his hands on Jason's shoulders.  
Seeing that she wasn't going to weasel her way out of this problem CeCe just left.

Jason turned and put his face into his Dad's shoulder and started to shake, "I didn't mean too. I really didn't." he kept whispering.  
Pulling back, "Jason, your Mom and I are so proud of you. It has been almost a year since you lost your temper like that. You have been doing beyond amazing." Kenneth told his son, "We can't ask anything else of you besides to keep working on it the way you have been." He said hugging his oldest child close.  
"Well actually Ken there is one other thing we can ask him." Jessica DiLaurentis said looking at Alison, "I guess you want to keep the dog?" she asked rhetorically.

The black lab was licking Alison face as she cried which was making her laugh and feel better.

It was an hour after Aria had been admitted to the hospital when the girls, their significant others, parents and Jason came into the hospital. The parents all went to Ella and made sure she knew that everything was going to be taken care of. The girls all wanted to see Aria, the significant others were merely along for support. Ella stopped the girls before they got to Aria's room, "Girls she is in really bad shape. Are you sure you want to see her now and not tomorrow?" she asked.  
"We want to see her now." Alison spoke for the group.

When the group entered Aria's room and saw her on the bed the tears started to flow. Jason almost had to turn around and walk out but Ali had a death grip on his waist. Aria was laying on the bed with a huge bandage around her head, two black eyes, one arm in a sling, a bruised jaw line and fat lip. She looked horrible, the girls all wanted to touch her and give her hugs but Ella stood in front of the bed and told them all not that night. Maybe in a couple days when Aria's body had settled from the trauma.


	4. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Jason spent every weekend of the next month coming home to Rosewood to spend time at the hospital with Alison and Aria. Alison would sit up on the bed with Aria showing her pictures that she couldn't see, telling her about all of the times they had had together. Jason would sit in one of the chairs and do his homework from school. Sometimes he would bring home his laptop and do big projects.

From everything the doctors were saying Aria would be okay when she woke up. The only problem is that she wouldn't remember the past two years or so. Her memory would have to be brought back slowly, but the doctors told Ella that Ali bringing in the photo albums and telling Aria about the pictures may help because when she does wake up she may remember some of the things and it may not take her as long to remember everything.

It was the last Saturday of the month and Jason was beyond tired. He laid his head down on the side of Aria's bed and closed his eyes. Jason woke up some time later to a hand in his hair, shifting in the chair he looked up and saw Aria staring at him with big eyes. She didn't look nervous only confused. Sitting up he could see that she was swallowing a lot, "Do you want some water?" he asked reaching for the pitcher. Aria's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Pouring water into the cup, he gently put the cup up to her swollen lips and helped her. She drank the whole cup and then another.

Aria had finally woken up, she tried to move but felt nothing but pain when she did. That was when she noticed the blonde hair of someone. The person felt familiar, she wasn't exactly sure but she didn't feel scared of them being in her room. Moving her hands didn't hurt so she put her fingers in the guy's hair and started to play with it. He woke up some time later and she was greeted with gorgeous green eyes that were filled with worry and happiness. The same guy was now sitting on the side of her bed facing her, looking at her like he hadn't seen her in ages, she reached out and put her fingers back in his hair. Aria had tried to wake him up but she didn't have a voice and he didn't seem to mind her hand being in his hair so she continued.

Jason gently got off Aria's bed and got ahold of one of photo albums Ali had left just in case she woke up. "Would you like to look at this?" he asked. Aria nodded and scooted over to give him more room. Opening the album Jason explained who all the people were and how she would know them. After a couple pages Aria put her hand out and looked to scribble, Jason got the hint and handed her his notebook and a pen. _These are my friends,_ she wrote. Jason nodded. She pointed to each of them and wrote down their names. "You remember them?" He asked. _Someone talked to me and told me how I would remember each of them,_ she wrote. "That would be Ali," he told her pointing her out. _You're Jason?_ She asked. He nodded.

The very cute guy who was sitting with her was Jason. The girl that had been talking to her for the past month she found out was his little sister, Alison or Ali for short. They were best friends. Looking at him she now understood why the girl kept telling her that she had a crush on him, he was very cute and he was being really sweet. She could feel herself getting more and more sleepy the longer they looked at the photo albums. Aria could see the resemble she held with her Mom. She has a younger brother named Mike who looks a lot like their Dad. Soon she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and nuzzled into Jason.

Jason was having a lot of fun telling Aria how she knew everyone and watching her take notes and ask questions. Ali talking to her seemed to have helped make this process a little easier. She was still confusing the guys that the girls were dating but that was minor to her being awake. He could see that she was getting sleepier and sleepier, soon Aria was nuzzled into his side but she did write one more thing before going off to sleep again, _you have really pretty eyes. I can see why I would have a crush on you._ Jason felt his heart swell when he read the last thing she wrote. Gently he kissed her on the head and moved back to the chair he had been sitting in, but he noticed Ella Montgomery standing in the doorway before he got there.

"You really care about her don't you?" she asked.  
"I do. There has always been something about Aria." Jason answered looking back to the formerly pink haired girl.  
"She seems to be comfortable around you. I was expecting her to wake up and freak out."  
"She woke me up actually. I had fallen asleep with my head on the bed and she started to play with my hair." He admitted, "I think Ali telling her what we all look over and over again this past month has stuck. When looking at the pictures she can identify the girls but she struggles with the guys."  
"That's okay. She'll get it eventually." Ella said moving to stand beside the bed and smooth Aria's hair.  
"Why can't she talk?" Jason asked.  
"I didn't tell the girls or anyone besides Mike, but Aria was strangled that night also. Her windpipe is bruised very badly." She explained, "She may not be speaking for some time." Ella finished looking down at her daughter.  
"She will Ella." Jason told her, "Aria is a fighter. She won't let anything stand in her way." He added.

Aria was getting used to being in the hospital. The doctors were happy with her progress, so were her friends and family. She remembered the girls but sometimes confused them when they talk to closely together. Being curious one day she wrote, _Where is Jason?,_ and handed it to Ali.  
"Oh sweetie he's at school. He came down the whole month you were sleeping and kept me company. But I do know he would love to be here more often but he has finals coming up." Ali explained looking into her friends hazel eyes.  
_How old is Jason?  
_"21."  
_Oh_.  
"It's okay Aria. He has feelings for you too."

Two weeks after Aria had woken up she was allowed to go home, but on the guidance that she not go back to school. She had symptoms of a concussion and would be sleeping a lot. The girls had all gotten her homework from school and said they would help her as much as possible. By the time she was leaving Aria could talk a few words but they were faint and would make her throat hurt, so she preferred to just write everything down. Mike helped into the wheelchair that the nurses had brought to take her out to the car, _Where is Dad?_, she wrote down and showed Mike.  
"Mom."  
"What Mike, is everything okay?" Ella came over worried.  
Mike just showed her the question.  
"Oh hun. I wasn't sure how to tell you this." Ella started taking Aria's hands, "Your Dad and I are getting divorced. And I'm not sure how to get ahold of him. So he doesn't know this happened."  
Feeling the tears starting to bubble, _because of me?  
_"No Aria." Her Mom said adamantly. "Your father made a big mistake and kept it from me. And asked you to keep it also."  
_He hurt us?  
_"Yes." Mike said squatting down beside his sister, "He cheated on Mom and asked you to keep the secret after you found out." He told her.  
_I kept it? I'm sorry Mom.  
_"It's not your fault Aria." Ella said wrapping her arms around her daughter, "You had always been a daddy's girl and trusted him. We all did."  
_We go home, now?  
_"Sounds great to me." Mike said standing up and stepping behind her. Aria turned her head to watch him. She was having nightmares about the night that had put her in the hospital and didn't like people behind her.

Jason was sitting in the living room of his apartment studying for a test when his phone started going off. Looking down he saw it was Ali, "Hey Al. What's up?"  
"Aria is going home." She told excitedly.  
"That's great." Jason said, "How is she doing?"  
"She's good. She keeps asking about you though."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. When I tell her you're at school she gets this disappointed look on her face." Alison said, "I think she misses you."  
"I miss her too."  
"What about me?" she whined half-heartedly.  
"You too. I guess." Jason teased. "Listen Al, I would love to talk but I have to study for this test."  
"Okay. Good luck." She told him hanging up.  
He sat back on the couch and thought about Aria. She misses me. Man I miss her more than I'd like to admit. She's one of Ali's best friends and my ex totally went psycho on her almost 2 months ago. I can't do that to her.

When Aria got home the girls were all on the front porch and there was a black lab that was straining to get away from Alison. Walking up the dog whimpered at her, so she bent down to pet it and the dog just licked her face. "Magic is the one that found you." Alison explained. Aria just kissed the dog on the head while Ali tied up the leash so they could go inside. Walking around she ran her hands over everything, looking into her room she could tell she had liked to be different than what people expected. Smiling she sat down her bed and realized how tired she was so she laid back and fell asleep. The girls all left when Aria fell asleep on her bed but told Mrs. Montgomery that they would like to come back the next day to see her. Ella told the girls that would be fine as long they didn't stay to long as to not wear Aria out.


	5. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Losing a month of her life had Aria playing a lot of catch up. She was doing well in all of her classes thanks to her friends and the tutors that would come out from the school. Her teachers were okay with letting her turn in projects late because of the accident and she worked extra hard on them to make up. Soon she found out that she wouldn't be kept a year behind in school because she had worked so hard to catch up. The only thing missing from her life was the nice green eyed boy from the hospital as she liked to call him. Alison made fun of her for liking her brother but she never discouraged Aria from liking him. Missing him only meant that she would carry around this dark brown rabbit with bright pink ears, and it went everywhere with her in the house besides the bathroom and it also went to the girls houses when they did sleepovers. The girls never made fun of her for it because they knew that it kept Aria feeling safe.

The fall semester of Jason's year was coming to a close. He was ready to be home for a break. Okay Thanksgiving break is only four days, but he would take it. Aria and her family were coming over since her Dad had left. Alison kept dropping hints that he should make a move when he came home but he didn't want to rush it. Aria and he had talked a lot since she came home from the hospital. Ella had sent him several picture texts of Aria with the rabbit he had bought for her when she was in the hospital. It had reminded him so much of her since rabbits are always moving and so was Aria, she never sat still for long. The texts made him happy and also gave him hope that maybe he could replace the rabbit someday and always be in Aria's arms.

Thanksgiving was only a few days away and Aria couldn't wait. Ali had told her that Jason was coming home. Aria hadn't seen him since the day she had woken up in the hospital. Yes they had talked on the phone and texted but that wasn't the same as seeing him. She was waiting outside The Brew, a new coffee shop in town, waiting for her Mom and Mike to come out. Being in crowded places still made her nervous, there were too many people and too many that could stand behind her. The doctors said that would be common and as long as she didn't let it control her she would be okay. It had only been 2 months since she had been attacked and the fact that she would go out in public made everyone optimistic.

Standing and watching the little kids playing in the square, Aria didn't hear anyone come up behind because of the street noise and general not paying attention. She let out a screech when someone pulled her hair back, "I thought I told you to stay away from Jason DiLaurentis." The person snarled as they turned her around. Standing in front of Aria was CeCe Drake, the person who had had people attack her so that her hands wouldn't be dirty, "I-I-I…" Aria sputtered.  
"You what?" CeCe spat. "You want him? He's too old for you sweetheart and believe me he doesn't care about you."  
"Ali says."  
"Alison says what, that her big brother cares about you?" she laughed, "Honey you should know better than to trust that lying bitch! Jason is still using and drinking. He does it every weekend with me." CeCe finished pulling Aria's hair harder.  
Aria started to cry, not only because of what CeCe was saying but because the blonde was pulling her hair, hard.  
"Oo poor baby. Crying won't make Jason care."  
"What is going on here?" Garrett Reynolds asked coming to see what was going on. He had been watching Aria outside The Brew, making sure she was okay. Then he saw a very pissed off CeCe Drake notice her and head that way.  
"Nothing." CeCe said releasing Aria's hair, "I was just catching up with a friend."  
"By grabbing her by the hair." He asked stepping in front of Aria.  
"Look it's none of your business." CeCe said trying to grab at Aria.  
"Actually since I'm a cop and you're harassing her so it is my business." Garrett pointed out, "I think you need to leave Rosewood, CeCe. And I will personally make sure that Ms. Montgomery here gets a restraining order against you."  
Aria just stared at Garrett trying to place why she felt like she knew him. Not remembering things was making her life more complicated than she liked.  
"Are you okay, really?" Garrett asked, "You know me because I use to be friends with Jason, back when we were in high school.  
"I recognized her or at least her voice." Aria said rubbing the back of her head.  
"You do?"  
"The night I was attacked someone shined a bright light in my eyes and I saw blonde hair, plus I recognize her voice. She was yelling at me that night."  
"Okay. Try to stay alert okay."  
"Okay." Aria agreed, "Can I really get a restraining order against her?"  
"If you feel threatened or like she may try again I would say you should get one." Garrett suggested.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." He said and walked back to his squad car.

Ella and Mike came out right as Garrett was walking back to his squad car. Both ran to Aria who was rubbing the back of her head, "Are you okay?" Ella asked worried.  
"I think so. My head kind of hurts though." Aria answered.  
"What did Garrett want?" Mike asked.  
"He stopped someone named CeCe from pulling my hair more. She was going off on me about Jason." She explained slightly confused.  
"Do you want to go the doctor?" Her Mom asked moving Aria's hair around to see if she was bleeding.  
"No, Mom. I think some aspirin will work."  
"Okay well then let's get home."

Jason and Ali had been playing on their playstation 2 when his phone went off. Ali paused the game as Jason looked to see who it was; he was surprised to see that it was Garrett Reynolds.  
"What do you need Garrett?" he asked somewhat annoyed.  
"I just thought you should know that CeCe is back in Rosewood and she went off on Aria a couple of minutes in town." Garrett told his former friend.  
"Is Aria okay?" Jason asked moving to grab his keys.  
"She seemed okay. A little shaken. She also said she recognized CeCe's voice from the night she was attacked."  
"But she was alright."  
"As far as I could see."  
"Thanks."  
"Yep."

Putting his phone down he couldn't believe CeCe was back. They had broken up almost 3 months ago to the date. He hadn't dated anyone since, but he had thought about getting back into a relationship. Ali started to bug him about what Garrett had wanted so he told her the bare minimum. "If you want to go check on her, go ahead." Ali told him.  
"It's okay. We're going to see them tomorrow."  
Taking his controller, "Jason, go. You will drive me crazy if you don't." Alison said pointing to the door.  
Jason kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door, leaving his little sister smiling.

Ella wasn't really surprised when she answered the door to see Jason DiLaurentis standing there. She had known that Garrett would call him and tell him what had happened. All of the girls, their parents and their significant others knew how Jason felt about Aria and how she felt about him.  
"She's up in her room. But she may be sleeping." She told the young man standing at the front door.  
"Thank you. Is she okay?" Jason asked entering the house.  
"She said her head hurt but besides that she was okay."  
"What happened?"  
"I'm not really sure. Aria said that some girl came up, grabbed her by the hair and started to go off on her about you."  
"Sounds like something CeCe would do. She's beyond crazy when someone breaks up with her."  
"Great. Maybe we will look into that restraining order that Garrett suggested to Aria."  
"That sounds like a great idea to me." Jason said.  
"Okay well go up and see her. Because I know you didn't come over here to talk to me." Ella said pointing to the stairs.

When they had gotten home Aria had taken some aspirin and laid down. Her head had yet to stop hurting and she was feeling the pain behind her eyes, but she really didn't want to go back to the hospital. All she really wanted was to know why the blonde girl told her stay away from Jason. Ali had been telling her that he was single. Confused she rolled over and faced the wall holding her rabbit. Aria shot up when she heard her door being opened, "Aria, it's Jason can I come in?" the voice said.  
Sitting up, "yeah come in." she said starting to play with her hair.

Jason slowly opened Aria's bed room door to find her sitting on her bed playing with her hair. She probably doesn't remember that she use to do that around me all the time, he thought smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Garrett called and told me what happened. I just came over to see if you were okay."  
"I am, but my head hurts." She admitted. "Will you lay down with me?" she asked looking at the rabbit in her hands. "I just want someone to hold me." She quickly added when Jason stayed silent.  
Looking at her hazel eyes, Jason could see that she was really shaken and scared. "Yeah, scoot over." He said moving towards her bed.

Aria almost giggled when Jason said he would hold her. She wasn't trying to do anything she really did just need someone to hold her and her Mom wasn't cutting it anymore. Moving over Jason climbed onto her bed and wrapped one of his arms around her middle pulling her close to him. His head was resting on his other arm. He had been careful to avoid hitting her head. Aria snuggled into him and let herself relax. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt comfortable and safe in her own bed.

Jason was a little apprehensive about holding Aria, he knew her Mom hadn't meant to send him upstairs to do that, but he couldn't say no to her eyes. He carefully climbed onto her bed and pulled her to him. She was tiny compared to him but she fit in all the right places. He rested his head on his other arm and tried his best not to hit her head. Looking down he could see that Aria was clutching the rabbit like it was her lifeline. Soon her breathing became heavy and he knew she was asleep. Gently he started to run his fingers through her hair; he had always wanted to and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Her hair was soft and thick. As he played with her hair he noticed that she began to release her hold on the rabbit. Smiling he kept doing it until she let it go completely. When she did Jason stopped playing with her hair and put his hand with Arias and watched their fingers intertwine automatically.

Ella hadn't heard anything in a while coming from Aria's room so she climbed the stairs to find Jason stroking her daughters sleeping head. He was staring at her with deep affection in his eyes. She couldn't believe that the trouble teen that Aria had crushed hard on felt the same way. Watching she realized that Jason had grown up a lot in the past few years, he was no longer that teen, he had grown in a young man who wanted to take care of someone. She watched as Jason soon fell asleep after his and Aria's fingers became intertwined. It was one of the sweetest things she had seen the 21 year old do since he had brought the brown rabbit to the hospital for Aria and told her it had reminded him of her. Slowly she closed the door and let the two who wanted and probably needed each other rest.

Ali and Jason's parents were home and wanted to set some ground rules for how Thanksgiving was going to go, but they couldn't get ahold of Jason. He had left his cell phone on the coffee table when he went to check on Aria. Alison told her parents that she would go over and get him. Mike answered the door when she got there, "Hey Ali."  
"Hey Mike. Is Jason still here? Our parents want to talk to us." She asked.  
"I think he is up in Aria's room." Mike told her opening the door wider and letting her in.  
"Oh Alison, it's nice to see you." Ella Montgomery said when saw Alison coming in, "Did you come to check on Aria also?"  
"Yes and no. Our parents want to talk to Jason and I but he forgot his cell phone when he came over earlier." She explained.  
"Ah. They may be awake but I'm not sure. But you can go up and check." Ella told Alison.  
"May be awake? They're sleeping together?" Ali asked looking at the stairs. She had told Jason to make a move, but this was a little extreme.  
"Not in the way you're thinking. Aria asked Jason to hold her."  
"Oh. Okay I'll go up and check. If they're awake I'll take Jason home with me, if not I'll leave him here till he wakes up."  
"Okay."

Alison headed up the stairs to her best friends room and when she opened the door she wanted to squeal. Jason and Aria were spooning on her bed. They looked so cute. As she stepped further into the room she noticed that they were holding hands and that Aria fit almost perfectly against her taller brother. Getting her phone out she snapped a quick picture. Walking out of the room she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Her big brother and one of her best friends were sleeping together. She knew that that fact should have her wanting to kill them both and two years ago she would have made their lives miserable, but after Aria's accident and seeing how mad Jason had gotten at CeCe for hurting her she couldn't stand in their way. Waving goodbye to Mike and Ms. Montgomery she walked home to tell her parents that Jason wouldn't be home anytime soon and they would have to give their lecture twice.

Aria woke up to light breathing on her neck and got a little nervous until she shifted and realized it was Jason. Looking over his shoulder she realized it was after 8, they had been sleeping for almost 3 hours. "Jason… Jason…" she said shaking him.  
"hmm…" he answered yawning, "What happened?"  
"We've been sleeping for almost 3 hours."  
"Oh crap. I should probably get home. My parents wanted to talk to Ali and me before tomorrow." Jason said getting off the bed.|  
"Jason, can I ask you something and have you not get mad at me?" Aria asked quietly.  
Sitting back down, "What is it?"  
"When CeCe had a hold of my hair she said that you were still using and drinking." She admitted not being able to look at him, "I don't think it's true since your eyes are still clear as day. But I…"  
"Needed to know since you lost so much time." Jason filled in.  
"Yeah, please don't be mad." Aria pleaded looking up at him with worried eyes.  
Wrapping his arms around her, "Aria I'm not mad. I can understand why you had to ask. I'm actually glad you did and didn't just believe her." Jason said squeezing her. "CeCe will say anything to upset you and make you more vulnerable than you already are." He finished turning to head to look up at him and kissing her on the forehead. Aria just wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight for another minute before he headed home.

Jason had actually woken up before Aria had started to shake him. When he had felt her shift he had woken up. He could tell she was nervous about something and was surprised when she had asked about him being clean, but then he realized that she had lost a month of time and may not remember. Jason couldn't be mad at her for asking because she looked so small sitting on her bed and asking him so quietly. When she had hugged him all he wanted to do was lay her back down and spoon some more. After Aria let go he walked towards the door and almost didn't hear her ask, "Do you care about me?".  
Turning around, "I always have Aria. Always." He told her looking her straight in the eye. He was able to see the surprise on her face too. Smiling he let himself out of her room. While walking down the stairs he heard her squeal happily.

At the bottom of the steps were Mike and Ms. Montgomery looking worried, "She's okay. I told her something I think she needed to hear after her run in with CeCe." He explained.  
"What's that?" Mike asked.  
"I told her I care about her." Jason answered honestly.  
Mike seemed satisfied with the answer and went back into the living room. Ella gave him, "she did need to hear that and not just because of today." She told him walking him to the front door.

Aria sat on her bed happier than she had been in a long time. Jason cared about her! It was the best news she could have gotten that night. After everything they had been through, she didn't remember some of it, but it seemed like a lot maybe just maybe they could see where things went. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost missed a text from Hanna, **Did I just see Jason DiLaurentis leave your house-Hanna**.

**Yeah. He spent the evening with me.**

**Spent the evening with you? Like you slept with him? Aria your Mom and Mike are home. Kinky-Hanna**

**We didn't "sleep" together. I asked him to hold me and he did. **

**Oh that's far less exciting lol. Is everything okay I could of sworn I heard you squeal a few minutes ago?-Hanna**

**Jason told me he cared about me. **

**Aria! Yay! J -Hanna **

Jason got home to his parents sitting at the kitchen as if they were waiting for him to come home. "It's about time. I wondered if you and Aria were going to sleep through the night." Alison said coming in from the living room.  
"Jason." Both of his parents said.  
"We didn't sleep together. Okay we did, but it was innocent." Jason started, "Aria asked me to hold her and I couldn't say no. She looked scared. Nothing happen. I promise." He finished sitting down beside Alison.  
"Okay." Jessica DiLaurentis said. "But we still need to talk to you two about tomorrow."  
"First things first, there will no mentioning Byron Montgomery." Kenneth DiLaurentis started, "Secondly, all hands will be kept to their owners."  
Jason looked at Alison, "Don't look at me bub. They're talking about you with that one." Alison teased. Jason just rolled his eyes.  
"Thirdly, Jason your Mom and I would like say how proud we are of you. You have come a long way in two years. This family is whole again." his Dad finished.  
Ali stood up and wrapped her arms around her big brother and hugged him tight. Jessica DiLaurentis just smiled across the table at her oldest, the struggles he had gone through to get clean had made him so much stronger. Kenneth watched his two children interact like they had when they were younger, it was nice to see it again.

After their family discussion Jason went up to his room and was about to start unpacking when his phone went off with a text from Aria, **Thank you for cuddling with me this afternoon. I really needed it.- Aria.**

**I'll cuddle with you anytime I'm home. **He sent back and smiled.


	6. Facing Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

It was Thanksgiving morning and Aria couldn't wait to go to the DiLaurentis house for dinner. This would be the first year that her Dad wouldn't be cooking dinner, but the change felt nice. She was excited to see Jason. Waking up early she had helped her Mom make a pecan pie and an apple. No one in the two families liked pumpkin. Soon it would be time to go over and Aria had to get ready but she didn't know exactly what to wear, but instead of going to her Mom she went to Mike.

Knocking on his door, "Mike, can I talk to you?" she asked slowly opening the door.  
"What's up?" he answered when she came in.  
"I don't know what to wear tonight."  
"And you want to make an impression on Jason because you like him?" Mike asked.  
"When did you grow up?"  
"No idea." He joked back, "Why don't you wear that red sweater Mom got you last week, the one with the stars on the elbows and some jeans or something."  
"That's good. Thanks." Aria said getting up and leaving him to his peace. Walking back into her room she found the sweater and a dark pair of jeans and some flats. The outfit looked great and not like it took her all afternoon to plan out. Simple.

Jason had woken up early for him being home, but his Dad had recruited him to help cook the turkey, by the time it was done he was starving. He ran upstairs to take a shower before the Montgomery's came over. Nervous he stopped by Ali's room.  
"I already picked out your outfit. It's on your bed." She told him when he came into her room.  
Walking over he kissed her on the head and went to take a shower. The outfit that she had laid out was one that he actually liked, it was a basic black button up with jeans and dress shoes.

As soon as Jason was out of the shower he could hear other people in the house. His heart instantly started racing. He knew why, last night had been the first time in years he had been honest with someone about how he felt about Aria, well his sponsor knew but that was different he had decided. Walking downstairs he was floored when he saw Aria in a red sweater and jeans. She looked beautiful, her outfit was simple but looked like it was made for her.

The two families sat down to eat as soon as Kenneth DiLaurentis joined them. Between the two it was obvious why things were entertaining. Jason, Aria, Alison and Mike had grown up together and knew many embarrassing things about each other, while their parents had never been as close Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis had a lot of respect for Ella and her trying to put her life back together. Dinner went smoothly and just about everything was cleared off the plates by the time it was done. Everyone was looking at each other wondering if any of them had room for dessert. It was decided between everyone that dessert would have to wait for another day. After visiting for several hours Ella and Mike were ready to go home, but Aria asked if she could stay the night. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis didn't have a problem with it and Ali was beyond excited.

It was after 1 a.m. and Aria was in a munchie humor. Dinner had been at 5 p.m. and none of them had done dessert and after Ali had fallen asleep pecan pie sounded really good. Sitting on the counter she got a plate and took an extra big piece. She was enjoying being somewhere comfortable until she heard the stairs creaking. Getting nervous she tried to get off the counter but ended up only dropping her fork.

Jason got to the kitchen to find Aria sitting on the counter eating a piece of pie and looking nervous. He noticed that she was looking at the floor and the fork that was on it. Walking over he tossed the fork in the sink and handed her another one and got himself a piece of pecan pie. The two ate in silence for a few minutes until Aria finished her piece and started to mooch off of his. She was sly at getting chunks of his piece until he figured out that if he tickled her that she would stop.

Jessica, Alison and Kenneth all heard the giggling that was coming from the kitchen, standing in the shadows they all watched as Jason tickled Aria and gently kissed her cheek when she would stop wiggling. Soon Jason stood in front of Aria and cupped her face. She didn't look away from him as he lowered his mouth down to hers. Several seconds later Aria's hands had found Jason's t shirt and was pulling him closer. His hands went into her hair tilting her head back gently as he deepened the kiss. Aria had scooted to the edge of the counter and was almost flat against Jason. Kenneth and Jessica decided to go back to bed since nothing was going to happen that night they knew for sure. Alison was kind of stuck in her spot. She wasn't mad that her brother was kissing Aria, actually it was kind of different. Two years ago when she had dared Aria to kiss Jason she had wanted him to admit that he liked her just as much as she liked him. Now she just wanted Aria to be okay around Jason and for him to be okay. They both had been through a lot, but as she watched she realized that they would be able to help each other.

Aria gently pulled away from Jason needing air. She hadn't meant to kiss him, but she wasn't going to complain that she had. It was nice to feel someone hold her. Over the past few weeks she had watched her friends kiss their significant others and had been slightly jealous. Knowing better than to believe that the kiss meant anything other than being in the moment she just looked up at Jason.

Jason had needed the air as much Aria, but he hadn't wanted to break the kiss. Looking into her eyes he could tell she was nervous to say anything and have it ruin the moment they had just shared, but he could also see something else. It wasn't hard to see that Aria believed that the kiss they had just shared had happened because of the moment they had been in prior to it. Pulling her close he whispered, "That kiss wasn't because of the moment Aria. I've wanted to kiss you since you came home." Aria just snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

After finishing off the pecan pie Aria and Jason climbed the stairs to go to bed. Aria stopped outside Ali's room and told him good night. Jason went into his room with a smile on his face. Fall asleep almost instantly Aria started to have a nightmare. She was being held against a wall while someone held her by the throat and yelled at her to stay away from Jason.

Alison heard Aria moving around in her sleep and was about to tell her to knock it off when she noticed that it wasn't just her dreaming. Aria was having problems breathing and was kicking around like she was trying to reach someone. Not wanting to wake her parents Ali ran across the hall to Jason's room. Barging in she ran over to him and started to shake him.  
"Jason… Jason… Wake up… Something's wrong with Aria…" she said. Finally she just pulled his hair the way she would when he would pass out and she needed him to move.  
Jason shot up and glared at her, "Ow Ali. What do you want?" he said groggily.  
"It's Aria. Something's wrong. She's not breathing well." Ali said grabbing his hand.  
Jason didn't need to be told twice, he got and went with Ali. Kneeling down he realized that Aria was probably having a nightmare about the night she had been attacked.

Jason had woken with a start to someone pulling his hair. No one had done that in almost 3 years. He didn't like the feeling. Following Ali he laid down beside Aria and started to massage her neck and tried to get her to calm down. It only took a few minutes and she was awake and staring at him. She crawled into his arms and wouldn't let him go. "She won't sleep here. Take her to your room. I'll cover with Mom and Dad if they ask questions tomorrow." Ali told him looking at her friend worried. He scooted Aria so she could hold on better and stood up. When he did she started to whimper. "Oh, here." Ali said coming around to face to him. She was holding the dark brown rabbit. Aria reached a hand out and took the rabbit and clutched it to her chest.

Aria had woken up to someone massaging her neck and facing Jason. She instinctively reached out for him and clung there. The nightmares hadn't been that bad in a long time so she thought she would be okay to sleep away from home. Jason had picked her and she dropped her rabbit. Ali knew when she whimpered what she wanted. Gently he laid her down on his bed and went to his arm chair. Climbing out of the bed she went over and climbed onto the chair with him and snuggled into him.  
"Hold me." She pleaded.  
Shifting and getting up Jason laid her back on his bed and climbed in behind her, bringing her close. He ran his hands through her hair like he had last time and Aria drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jason woke up to someone breathing on his chest. Shifting he saw that it was Aria and remembered what had happened the night before, she had a nightmare and had to sleep with him to stay calm. Easily he got her off of him and to snuggle with a pillow. He got dressed and went downstairs and found Ali sitting at the table.

"Is Aria okay?" she asked worried.  
"I think so. I do wonder how often she has those nightmares though." He answered.  
"A lot. That's why I don't stay over anymore." A small voice spoke behind the siblings.  
Both Jason and Ali turned to see Aria standing there clutching the rabbit.  
"Aria." Jason started.  
"You left." She said looking at him with scared eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He said walking to her and pulling her against him. "I didn't realize you needed me to stay."  
"You make me feel safe."  
Jason didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips against her head and pulled her in tighter.

Aria had woken up to a pillow. Looking around she realized that she was in Jason's room, but he wasn't there. Feeling nervous she went downstairs to see if Ali was up, she needed someone. Walking she heard them talking about her. Soon the three moved to the living room where Aria explained that after CeCe had confronted her again the nightmares had come back and worse than before. She didn't know how to handle them so the doctor had prescribed sleeping pills but her Mom wouldn't let her take them if she was going to stay at someone's house. She clutched the rabbit that Jason had given her in the hospital like it was her lifeline when Ali came to sit beside her. "It'll be okay Aria. We can do the sleepovers at your house and I'll tell the girls that your sleep is something you need if we wake up before you." She told her friend hugging her.  
"Thanks Ali." Aria whispered, "I just really want these nightmares to end."  
"Facing CeCe may be the only way that'll happen." A voice behind the group stated.  
Turning around they saw Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis. "Ali we heard you run to Jason last night. Aria we're glad you're okay." They stated sitting down and joining the group. "Oh and Aria, we're sorry but we called your Mom. She is on her way over."  
Aria just nodded and leaned into Ali. The two girls just hugged each other until Ella arrived.

Jason felt like a passenger on the crazy train. His parents and Aria's Mom thought she should talk to CeCe. "She's nuts." He kept saying, "Do you really want to put Aria through that?"  
"Jason, I don't see another option. She can't keep taking sleeping drugs the rest of her life or running to you so you can help her sleep." Ella stated looking at him. He knew she was right, but he didn't mind holding Aria when she needed to feel safe. The group decided that Jason would contact CeCe, but tell Garrett about the meeting and he would go with Aria.

Later that afternoon Jason and Aria sat in the town square and waited for CeCe to arrive. After talking that morning Jason had called her and asked her to meet up with him and Aria. She was not happy that Aria was going to be with him, but she had agreed. Waiting seemed to be the worst part for Aria. Before they had left his house, she had backed him into his room and kissed him, saying that she needed the courage that he had had. Jason had just smiled down at her. He loved the feeling of her soft lips against his.

Aria was a wreck. She knew that Jason wouldn't leave her side and that he wouldn't let CeCe hurt her, but that wasn't helping. She wanted to be able to sleep and she had agreed to try this. Sitting in the town square she could see Garrett dressed in plain clothes, but she knew he was on the job and so was the guy sitting reading the book by the fountain. They hadn't wanted to tip CeCe off and their chief had agreed to keep Aria safe. Her Mom and Mike were sitting outside Lucky Leon's keeping tabs. She also knew that Ali was with her parents watching. Aria practically jumped into Jason's lap when CeCe did show up.  
"So. You want to talk. About what?" CeCe sneered, glaring at Aria and Jason.  
Jason tightened his arm around her, "Why did you attack me?" she asked quietly.  
"You'll have to speak up honey. I'm not an owl."  
"Why did you attack me?" Aria asked again putting more force behind her voice.  
"Well for one I never touched you, I just came up with the idea. And two you became all Jason could talk about. His precious puff or whatever he called you babies." The other blonde said stepping closer.  
Jason stood up and in front of Aria. Garrett started to walk towards them when CeCe stepped back. "Why am I here Jason?" she asked reaching for his collar.  
"I want to know why you really attacked Aria. She deserves to know." Jason told his ex.  
That was when CeCe lost it, "I was supposed to be the only important person in your life. But no the day she arrived back in town I couldn't pay you to pay attention to me. All you could think about was her." She spat pointing at Aria, "I did it to teach that little home wrecker that no one takes anything from me without paying for it. I figured her being beaten by someone anonymous would have you coming to me for support, but no you ran to the hospital with your slut of a little sister and then stayed there to make sure **she** was okay." She finished lunging at Jason. Garrett grabbed her before she could get near him because they had wired both Jason and Aria so they could hear everything. CeCe got arrested that afternoon for attacking Aria.

Jason pulled Aria close to him. She was shaking but she was now comfortable. Wrapping her little arms around his neck let him know that she was going to be okay. They had to go to the police station to fill out reports and tell what happened in the square. It was late by the time that Jason got Aria home. Walking her to the front door, she stopped, "Come in with me. Stay." She said looking him straight in the eye.  
"Aria. I don't think you'll need me to sleep tonight." He said locking eyes with her.  
"I want you to stay with me." She told him pointedly.  
Jason was shocked that Aria had been that forward with him, but when Ella opened the door and nodded that he could stay he knew he had no excuse not to.

Aria changed in her room and then let Jason in. Taking his hand she led him to her bed and laid down. His arms wrapped around and she snuggled into him. "Thank you for everything." She whispered.  
"You're welcome." He whispered back.  
It didn't take the two long to fall asleep. It was the first night in months that Aria had slept through without a nightmare. Having Jason behind her only made her feel safer, but she knew that when he went back to school she would still be safe.

The next morning Aria walked Jason to his car, "You promise?" she asked eagerly.  
"I promise. Every time I come home I'll snuggle with you." He told her pulling her close.  
Aria looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and got lost until she felt his lips meet hers


End file.
